As disclosed by the Japanese Publication No. 2002-106697 (FIGS. 1, 2, 4 and 6), for example, a conventional work vehicle is constructed to operate a propelling speed change device automatically to a low speed side and a high speed side in response to loads acting on the engine.
This work vehicle detects an actual engine speed for determining a load acting on the engine. When the actual engine speed lowers, the propelling speed change device is operated to the low speed side. When the actual engine speed rises, the propelling speed change device is operated to the high speed side. By operating the propelling speed change device to the low speed side and high speed side, the actual engine speed is maintained in a set range (i.e. the load acting on the engine is maintained in a set range).
Generally, with a work vehicle, it is necessary to set a proper running speed according to the type of implement connected to the vehicle, and conditions of the operating ground.